relógio quebrado
by reneev
Summary: fic de presente para a becca- yaoi- itasai- betado por Suzana AKL depois da chuva vem o arco-íres,depois do inverno vem a primavera e depois de algo ruim sempre vem algo bom como seu beijo doce


Presente de aniversario para uma super amiga minha

Presente de aniversario para uma super amiga minha

Essa é pra você becca

Por isso não vou te enrolar

Agora sem mais delongas a historia

OoOoOoO

Isso aconteceu há mais de vinte anos. Foi quando eu te conheci, nossas emoções se transformaram em um furacão. Você foi o primeiro que mexeu comigo daquela forma. Você era apenas um menino perdido, mas esse menino se transformou em um homem, não é mesmo?!

Como queria que você estivesse aqui comigo, seu cheiro até hoje está comigo, meus lábios ainda seguram seu calor. Mas o tempo passa para todos, não queria olhar o relógio. Fiz bem, não me arrependo e nunca vou me arrepender de ter te amado loucamente.

Lembro-me tão bem quando você fingiu amar um outro, das nossas brigas constantes, me lembro tão bem de como tudo acabava. E admito que amava brigar com você para depois nos desculparmos do meu jeito. Mas nesse jogo do orgulho, fui eu que perdi.

Quanto tempo se passou? Meu relógio quebrou quando você apareceu. Você interrompeu os ponteiros, atrasou minha vida, parou o mundo. Como uma foto de momentos felizes que nunca mais voltaria a acontecer. Nas noites chuvosas como hoje, você sempre dizia que depois da tempestade sempre vinha o arco-íris.

Queria te ver de novo, mas cometi um erro e nunca mais te vi, apenas sua foto que está pendurada na parede do meu quarto. Como um espelho, eu o olho como olharia para mim mesmo. Você foi meu vício, você foi o motivo para eu continuar de pé e a razão para minha queda.

Queria te esquecer, mas no fundo queria você de volta. Eu te machuquei e nem percebi, só reparei quando você não voltou mais. Foi em uma noite chuvosa de verão. Você não tinha nome, não tinha personalidade não sabia sorrir.

Só você...? Eu... eu não sabia viver, juntos aprendemos a viver, a respirar por nós mesmos, com a intenção de seguir em frente. Mas agora que você se foi... não sei exatamente o que é viver.

Tento levantar mas não consigo, minhas pernas não me obedecem. Olho-me no espelho e vejo meus cabelos brancos, mas até ontem estava com você... estranho... ainda ontem peguei um desenho seu mas não te vi.

Um homem de branco sempre entra aqui, no nosso quarto. Oh... por que você não está aqui? Me dê sua mão, dê-me um de seus doces beijos. Junto à mulher de branco, você fica no canto do quarto.

Por que está chorando? Eu estou bem! Pare de chorar!

Você sai do quarto e eu apago, tudo fica escuro, sem você só me resta a escuridão. Nosso destino era ficarmos juntos. Mas por que agora você sai desse quarto?

Outro dia de chuva, você no canto do quarto com o rosto marcado o homem de branco se aproxima e eu não consigo falar, só consigo olhar para você. De novo a escuridão, à noite sempre chove, o dia não existe mais para mim. Só abro os olhos nas noites de chuva. E parece que você tem ciúmes das chuvas, por isso de seus olhos caem lágrimas.

Por que o arco-íris não aparece mais? Por que a chuva não pára? Por que de dia só me resta a escuridão? Por que não consigo falar para você o quanto te amo? Por que não consigo sair dessa cama e pular em seus braços? Desde quando meus cabelos ficaram da cor das nuvens e minha juventude se foi? Se até ontem corríamos juntos pelo parque em um dia de Sol. Por que o Sol não existe mais? Por quê? Por que ninguém responde às minhas perguntas?

A escuridão foi a que me acompanhou durante todos os tempos, ouço você gritar meu nome com todas suas forças, e seus olhos novamente querendo competir com a chuva e os homens de branco te seguram. Soltem-no! Deixem-no em paz!

Estão tirando você de mim! Ou estão me tirando de você?

Me colocam em um carro, e esse carro faz um barulho irritante. Me colocam uns aparelhos, mas você não está comigo. Me colocam em uma cama branca e... Novamente a escuridão.

Quando acordo, o Sol bate em meu rosto e você está na minha frente, então... finalmente o arco-íris apareceu? Você não acorda, eu te chamo mas você não acorda. Fico desesperado.

Há! era só um retrato. Os homens de branco entram, me levantam e me deitam em outra cama. Me tiram dali, e me colocam em uma sala escura. Me deitam na cama e aqueles utensílios de metal gelado tocam minha pele.

Vejo tudo vermelho, você chorando. Não quero que você chore, por favor não chore. Os homens de branco estão de azul agora, aquele barulhinho chato começa a diminuir, a correria aumenta e... a escuridão volta a ser minha acompanhante.

Choro, preto, flores, outra cama, mas essa cama era diferente. Me fecham nela e terra, você cai no chão e as lagrimas não param, te tiram de perto de mim, você estava... triste? Fui eu que te fiz isso? Me desculpe!

Um barulho, um estrondo e...

- Itachi?!

Eu estava suando frio, tremendo e você ao meu lado. Era uma noite chuvosa. Então... era só um sonho?

- Você está bem?

- Estou! Por quê?

- Começou a gritar meu nome de noite, a suar, fiquei com medo! Mas agora está tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo!

Um pesadelo? Pareceu tão real, ou isso é um sonho? O que quis dizer aquilo? Me olho no espelho e vejo que sou jovem novamente, ainda estou tremendo. O vento está forte e balançando as cortinas. Você me olha, eu percebo e te encaro. Você é tão belo.

Você me abraça forte e me beija ternamente. Não, isso não é um sonho! Aquilo... aquilo era um pesadelo. Te sinto trêmulo também, e te seguro firme, não nos separando. Outro trovão. Agradeço a ele por ter me tirado daquele pesadelo e ter me colocado na realidade que mais parece um sonho de tão bom.

- Sai!

- Sim?!

- Não me abandone!

- Nunca vou te abandonar, mas você também não me deixe!

- Certo... Sai!

- O quê?

- Está chovendo.

- Jura? – disse cinicamente.

- Depois da chuva, sempre vem o arco-íris.

- O quê?

- Nada!

- Vejamos... há uma hora atrás começou a Primavera!

Depois da chuva vem o arco-íris. Depois do inverno vem a primavera. Depois de algo doloroso sempre vem algo bom, como seu beijo doce.

OoOoO

Acabou

Espero que gostem. E seja muito feliz nesse dia migona, você é super especial para mim becca, como eu disse antes você me inspira. Espero que goste desse presente que nem sei como fiz e ta bem ruim mas ta ai. Feliz aniversario.

Agradeço a Suzana AKL por ter betado essa fic por mim e também pela sugestão do titulo, valeu Su. Também agradeço a todos por terem lido isso e feliz aniversario Rebecca.

Bjs


End file.
